Elder Kreel
History Background Lincoln Kreel was born into a Brotherhood chapter residing in Bozeman, Montana in the year 2220. At the age of 7, he became a Squire, and received an education on the Brotherhood's views. At a young age, he lived on his own creed. His twisted overview of the Brotherhood's practices and beliefs would later ripple into a stern following of his doctrine. At the age of 13, his education was completed, and he was to begin immediate training as an Initiate. During his time period, he was molded into an unsmiling, tough subordinate of the Brotherhood. He excelled physically and academically in his training, and was known as a prodigy among the other initiates. In his teen years, as he climbed his way to Knight, he often berated and ridiculed everyone around him, acting as a superior rather than a peer. At the age of 18, after displaying brilliant aptitude in his educational and physical training sessions, He was promoted to Knight. His incredible prowess in the field was unmatched by any other Knight, and got the attention of the current Elder almost instantly. At the age of 19, 8 months after he had become a Knight, he was promoted to Head Knight. One of his most notable achievement as Head Knight was retaking the town of Butte with several other Knights of the Brotherhood. After retaking Butte and Helena from Supermutant control, he was promoted to Paladin at the age of 22. He spent several years as a Paladin, carving his reputation throughout the Montana Chapter, until he gained a myriad of reverence throughout the region. One of the major blunders of his careers was when he disobeyed a commanding officer, and broke rank to lead a family of wastelanders to safety during a raid on a town of supermutants. He was met with a lash of criticism for his actions, and was even faced with the possibility of being demoted. Had it not been for his father's intervention as General, he would've never saw the light of day. He went on to have several other victories throughout his career as paladin, and was recognized as a Star Paladin at the age of 27. Now a Star Paladin, the danger of his operations would increase drastically. On the night of July 12th, 2247, he led an armed Expeditionary force into Wyoming to tackle a roving band of Great Khans. This battle would be known as the Conflict on Bison Hill. After it had concluded, and Holloway was able to demolish the band of raiders, he was recognized as a War hero by his peers. He had miraculously defeated the Khans without a single shot being fired, instead choosing to intimidate the leader into Surrender. The Conflict on Bison Hill was able to earn Holloway the rank of General. A few months after he had earned general at the age of 29, his father earned Elder. This secured Holloway's position at the top of the food chain, which he knew all too well. His short career as a promising general was cut short when his father died in 2250. After his father died, his position as general was revoked, and he was moved to an Elder. Recent Years With the rising conflict in Montana mostly settled, he was assigned to a region farther North, known as "New Columbia." He sought his chapter's position in the region within half a month, and they were quickly established in the region. After 4 years as Elder, he controls the region effectively with an iron fist. Credit Lore written by Samuel_Kek Category:Characters